Of Flames and Wizards
by ScarletEyce
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that may or may not evolve into full stories. There will be a variety of characters, and hopefully my writing will evolve and get better as I receive feedback. Story number one, Lambo Goes to Hogwarts!
1. Lambo Goes to Hogwarts!

**A/n : So, every once in a while, I'll be reading fanfiction and I'll get these ideas in my head for stories. Sometimes they are based off what I just read, sometimes they are something that I just really want to read. Eventually, I got tired of the endless plot bunnies in my head and decided to write them down and post them to see what other people think. And that's how I got here.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own KHR or HP**

Magic. All the Guardians knew about it, as did the Decimo. When they had learned about it they had all been either too old or too young to attend a wizarding school (it didn't help that none of them really wanted to either). And so Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno tutored them in the basics of it. Even Lambo learned a bit. And now, six years later, something happened that they weren't expecting, something that could either open new avenues to explore. Or perhaps it will lead to their ruin. Only time will tell.

-I-Am-A-Line-Break

He sighed in contentment, snuggling into the warmth of his comforter, drinking in the scent of his mothers cooking wafting up the stairs. He listened to the shuffle of feet as people prepared for his party. Today was his birthday after all, so he got to sleep in for once. He was turning 11 years old today, and it was a milestone. Exactly one year ago today he had started learning how to enhance his flames with magic.

He rolled onto his back, stretching his muscles out before relaxing once more. He got up and made his way downstairs for breakfast. All of the people he considered family were there waiting, having agreed to spend the day together. They were going to get ice cream, and go to the arcade, and after they were all done, they would go to Take-Sushi for dinner and cake. He would open presents, and then they would all watch a movie before bed.

"Happy Birthday, Lambo!"

And there they were, his Family. It was rare to see all of them together, and the fact that they all cleared their schedules for today made him giddy inside. And then they were hugging him, their bonds humming under their skin. He knew they could feel how happy he was, how much they meant to him.

The day passed by in a daze of happiness and fun. Even if some of them were just following along and not participating in the games, it was fine because that was just how they were. They were each there in their own way. That was the way it always had been and the way it always would be.  
Everything was perfect, Lambo was as happy as he could be. It was only after they were done with cake and presents that it happened. One small thing that opened a whole new world to the Vongola.

The Letter.

Line-Break

 _Tap Tap Tap_

The whole family went still, their heads whipping to face the windows where the faint shape of a bird could be seen.

"What the hell?! What is that bird doing?" said Gokudera, voicing the thoughts running through their heads.

"Kufufufu, perhaps it is one of the owls that the Wizarding World tend to use," Mukuro interjected as Yamamoto gestured for them to calm down, "Shall we see if it carries a letter?"

Tsuna nodded his head, stepping into his Boss Mentality. "Ryohei, let the bird in through the window. Yamamoto, grab some crackers for it to snack on." As he sent the orders out, he couldn't help but wonder who the owl was there for.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those snacks," Yamamoto said as he left.

"Yosh! I will Extremely let this owl in, Sawada!" Shouted Ryohei as he opened the window. Immediately the owl flew in and headed towards Lambo, a letter hanging from its leg. It perched on the back of one of the chairs and held the letter out towards Lambo impatiently, weary from its flight to Japan.

He reached out and grabbed it, watching as Yamamoto returned and started feeding the owl before turning his attention to the letter. On the front of it, embossed in large letters, were his name, the name of a school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy', his address, and a seal of some sort with four different animals on it.

When he opened it, the first thing that caught his attention was the ridiculous name of the headmaster. Honestly, who names their child Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Its like they were just asking for him to get picked on in school.

The second thing to catch his attention were the actual contents of the letter. According to the letter, he was invited to start his 'magical education' on September 1st of this year at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. After he finished reading, including going over the shopping list for 1st Years, he looked up with an expression of disbelief.

Despite the fact that they all knew about the magical side of the world, and of the fact that education starts at 11 years of age for them, none of them were expecting Lambo to get a letter from the most famous school of them all.

"Tsuna-nii, the letter says I need to go to this magic school. Do you want to read it?" Lambo asked. In recent years he had been growing more mature, to the point that it was getting rarer and rarer to find him using the Ten Year Bazooka on himself when hurt.

He handed it over to Tsuna when he nodded and watched his face as he read. His expression shifted through worry, suprise, anger, and finally sadness. "Lambo, I think it would be good for you to go." Everyone started protesting all at once, the shouts dieing down once Tsuna held his hand up. "It would give you a chance to interact with people other than ourselves as well as give us an opportunity to reconnect with the world of magic. However, this is your decision, none of us can make you go or force you to stay here. This is entirely in your hands."

Lambo paused in the process of picking a movie, having decided that movie night will go on, and considered the pros and cons of going. On the upside, it was a great opportunity for the Vongola to reconnect with the magic world. And he might meet some new friends as well. On the downside, it meant minimal contact with his Family for most of the year, barring special holidays. Though it might be possible to work out a way for them to talk via magic mirror or something.

He thought about it for a long moment before deciding. He would go. He would be the bridge between the world.  
But first, he thought as looked at his Family (Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna, Ryohei), it was time to finish his birthday off with a movie Vongola style.


	2. Lambo Goest to Hogwarts! Part II

**A/n: Ok guys, I know I posted the first chapter earlier today, and that this is supposed to be my dumping ground of ideas, but when I saw my first reviews I was so happy that people liked it that I had inspiration to write the next chapter. Severus fought me in this one, but I hope I captured him well. Also, one person asked if more people were coming to Hogwarts. The answer is no. BUT! They will not be out of the story! Also, I'm thinking this occurs in fifth year in HP time, yeah?**

 **Also, if I make two more chapters of this, I'm moving this into it's own story instead of leaving it in my dumping grounds.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or KHR. If I did I would rule the world too.**

Albus Dumbledore was in a bit of a pickle.

There was a student coming from Italy, and he was unsure who to send to take him to Diagon Alley. The reason being that the only thing written in the Hogwarts ledger was that his name was Lambo and he was from Italy.

Unfortunately, none of the teachers spoke Italian, and translation charms were unreliable. Looking down at his list of available teachers, he decided that the best choice would be to just pick one and let it play out.

Decision firmly in mind, and Fawkes leaning over his shoulder, he closed his eyes and let the Magick guide his arm. His pointer finger dropped, landed smack-dab in the middle of the paper. Right on top of the name Severus Snape.

Line-Break

Lambo paused in front of the door to Tsuna's office. He took a deep breath, let it out, and knocked. Normally, knocking on the young Decimo's door was a risky thing to do, because if too much paperwork built up, Tsuna got very, very, grumpy. And a grumpy Tsuna was a bad thing, as witnessed by Mukuro and Hibari when they got thrown out the window for breaking his sixth desk.

This time, it appeared that Lambo was safe. There was almost no paperwork in the large room, he noticed as he stepped in. Tsuna must have caught up last night.

"Tsuna, it's almost time for us to go pick up my school supplies."

Lambo watched in fascination as Tsuna slowly picked his head up off of the desk and reached for his coffee. As soon as the cup reached his lips, Tsuna downed the remainder in one fell swoop.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Before I forget, here is your key for Gringotts. There should be enough to last for the year." As he spoke, Tsuna reached a hand into his desk and took out a shiny gold key.

"What? Why would you give this to me now? Aren't you coming with us?" Lambo was ever so slightly terrified of going into this new world on his own. Not that he would ever admit it.

"I have some business to take care of in Knockturn Alley, so I'll be doing that while the Professor shows you around the Alley." Tsuna pressed the key into his hand, watching while he carefully tucked it into his pocket. "I will be joining you as soon as I can. The key is just in case you go to Gringotts before I meet up with you."

Once he finished, Tsuna reached back into his desk and pulled two things out. The first was a small silver hand mirror, the kind ladies kept in their purses, that he slipped in a small bag and handed to Lambo.

"If you ever need me, just fog the glass of the mirror up and write Decimo on it. That will connect it with a separate mirror that either me or one of the other Gaurdians will have at all times, ok?"

Tsuna had slipped into what the Gaurdians called Mother Sky mode, where Tsuna has to make sure he can call him, that he'll be fine. They had quickly gotten used to Tsuna doing this whenever he gave any of them mission.

The second thing he got out was a sock of the most garish orange on earth. Not only that, but it smelled horrid too. It was a portkey, timed to activate in five minutes. After all, just because they don't use conventional magic doesn't mean they can't. Reborn made sure of that.

Lambo reached for the sock with an expression of disgust, struggling to come up with a logical explanation for why Tsuna chose a sock. In the end, he came to the conclusion that Reborn must have rubbed off on him. It was the only way to explain the strange things Tsuna sometimes did.

Line-Break

Of all the things Severus Snape expected from this Italian student and his legal guardian, this was not it.

The guardian was a pleasant looking young man with warm brown eyes and spiky brown hair. When he spoke, his voice was a low tenor, not high, but not low either. He Muggle clothing, a pair of faded jeans and an orange t-shirt, as well as a very expensive looking ring on a chain around his neck.

The child had curly black hair that would not lay down and green eyes that rivaled Harry Potters in shade. He also wore Muggle clothing, a pair of white jeans and a white shirt underneath a cow-print jacket. As he introduced himself, Severus noticed his accent, one the man had as well. It was a mixture of Japanese and Italian that was strangely pleasing to the ear.

When he motioned for them to follow him to Madame Malkins, the young man, Tsunayoshi Sawada, waved him off, explaining that he had a brief bit of business to take care of. Severus shrugged, deciding it was none of his business, and continued with the child in tow.

As they walked, Lambo began asking questions about everything in sight. He answered to the best of his knowledge, which normally he would not do for a child, but the questions were intelligent and asked politely.

That was another he noticed off about the pair. They were both overly polite and were probably the only people who were able to deal with his abrasive personality quite well. Normally, people were put off when he rebuffed their attempts to talk, or they got offended.

He was noticing a theme here. Normal did not appear to apply to these two.

As they finished with the fitting at Madame Malkins, they moved on to Gringotts where Lambo pulled out a gold key and was handed a bag of money immediately. It seemed that Tsunayoshi had owled ahead and asked that they have a bag ready. He headed to buy the books next, surprised that he was actually enjoying the company of this intelligent, rambunctious child.

Most of the time, when he had to guide Muggleborn children around Diagon Alley with their parents, they were dazed by the magic surrounding them and asked the most inane of questions ranging from asking about riding dragons (a very stupid thing to do) to asking about houses made of candy. It was infuriating to the point that after doing it several times, he asked Albus to take him off the list for such things. (Albus didn't)

Their shopping continued much in the same way it had started, with many questions. They eventually met up with Tsunayoshi at Ollivanders when Lambo got his wand. It ended up being made of English Oak with a Unicorn tail hair core. It had taken Ollivander a total of two hours to find Lambo's wand, and when he did he was ecstatic.

They finished the trip by picking up and paying for the robes. Severus was almost sad to see them go, Tsunayoshi being the first practical adult he had seen in the wizarding world for a long time. Far too many of them relied on magic and didn't plan things out in advance, so it was refreshing to see someone who actually used his brain and taught his child to use his brain as well.

They bid their farewells in the Leaky Cauldron, the foreigners taking a portkey back home. Once they left, it wouldn't be until he saw Lambo at the Sorting that he would remember about the oddities of that particular encounter.


	3. The Impartial Judge(s)

**A/n: Hey guys, there a couple things I need to tell you before I go. One, tomorrow I will be going out of town to somewhere where internet is unreliable. I will be gone for a week, but I will hopefully still be writing while I'm there. Two, this story has nothing to do with Lambo Goes to Hogwarts, though I am working on chap 3 (I will try to finish it today). And last but not least, I want to thank the people who reviewed, as well as everyone else who read and favorited, cause that made me so dang giddy inside, and gave me a huge boost in confidence. THANKS!**

 **Summary:** When the Ministry decides that they need a judge who is unaffiliated with any of the schools, they reach out to Vongola Corporation, who run Cielo Ingredients, the largest potions ingredients supplier in the wizarding world.

 **Disclaimer: *ruffles through papers* I don't see anything that says I own KHR or HP, do you?**

 **The Impartial Judge(s)**

After both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived, Dumbledore turned to the crowd and announced, "The last group of people to arrive will be the head of the Vongola Corporation, the company that runs Cielo Ingredients."

A murmur of excitement spread through the crowd. Despite the fact that a representative had already been there a few days, they were still excited to meet the boss of such an important company.

"What is taking them so long? According to what was discussed, they should have been the first ones here." Karkaroff was irritated that there would be an unknown as a judge. No one had seen the face of the newest boss yet, even though it had been a good six years since he took over.

"I assure you, they will be here. And if they don't show up, well... I will hunt them down myself." The smooth baritone voice that carried an edge of threat seemed to come out of nowhere to Harry. The person who spoke stepped out of the shadows and walked to stand beside Dumbledore. The man wore a Muggle suit with an orange dress shirt underneath and a fedora with a orange ribbon. Harry only recognized the strange (to wizards) Muggle clothing because his uncle would wear something similar for meetings, though it looked far better on this man.

He had said his name was Reborn (none of them believed him), and he was a representative from the Vongola Corporation. He had been at Hogwarts for the past week in order to iron out the agreement between the Vongola and the Ministry. He also had a habit of scaring the students by popping up out of nowhere. Truth be told, the students found it amusing, but only when it happened to someone else.

"There! Look! There's something in the sky!" One student, a Gryffindor First Year, pointed at the sky and shouted. As one, the heads of every person slowly looked up.

"Are those dragons? Please tell me I'm not seeing things. And if those are dragons, are those people riding them?" Harry turned to Hermione for answers as he struggled to understand the strange sight. Harry looked back to the sky just in time to witness the riders jump, the dragons disappearing right after.

"Dear Merlin! They jumped! Are they insane?!" Madam Maxine turned to Dumbledore and Reborn and plead with her eyes for them to save the people falling to the ground at high speeds. Reborn just laughed and indicated for them to watch, completely unconcerned about his boss currently falling to his doom.

The crowd could only stare as one figure angled himself upright and shot flames out of his hands, slowing his descent immediately. Another had started stepping down on purple clouds, while yet another was using a sword covered in some kind of water to ride to the ground. As the seven figures, each wearing a Muggle suit with different colored dress shirts, reached the ground, the one who had used the flames stepped forward, and got hit on the head with a hammer for his trouble.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're late."

The man (Dahmetuna?) on the ground gave a pitiful whine as he stood back up and took his hands off his head. He had the spikiest brown hair he had ever see (even among wizards), and was wearing a suit like the one Reborn had, except his dress shirt was a darker shade of orange. "I know, but there were some last minute problems that came up. Like Kyo-san and Mukuro demolishing half the mansion right before we left. Again."

The man motioned with his arms towards the tall black haired man with the scary eyes and the man with hair that looked like a pineapple. What kind of people were these that they could so casually destroy a mansion? And what did he mean by again? This has happened before?

"Kufufufu, it was entirely the skylarks fault for aggravating me," said the purple pineapple, dodging as scary eyed man swung some kind of metal bar at his head that was wreathed in purple flames.

"What did you say, pineapple? I'll bite you to death." Somehow, the man with scary eyes managed to make what he said clear despite the amount of growl he had put into it.

"Maa, maa, why don't we all calm down? We don't want to traumatize the kids, do we?" The other man with black hair, the Asian one with the sword and friendly gold eyes, draped his arms on the shoulders of the two who were fighting, effectively preventing them from attacking each other.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I am the head of the Vongola Corporation, and these are a few of my co-workers. The man with the indigo shirt is Mukuro Rokudo, the one yelling extreme is Ryohei Sasagawa, the one with the red shirt is Hayato Gokudera, the man with the tonfas is Kyoya Hibari, the teen with a horns is Lambo, and the man who is laughing is Takeshi Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi pointed at each person as he introduced them and resolutely ignored the yelling in the background as more people joined in. His smile encouraged everyone else to do the same. "I apologize for being late, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"It's quite alright, my dear boy. Now, since it is a bit chilly, how about we continue this inside?" Said Dumbledore as he motioned the dazed students and teachers inside.

"Yes, what a splendid idea." Tsunayoshi's voice remained cheerful and pleasant even as he knocked out Mukuro and Kyoya. The crowd just watched as he single-handedly dragged the two inside. "Lambo, I'm sure they have some wonderful grape candy that you can only get if you come inside. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei... If you don't come in, you will be restricted from sparring for a week."

Lambo jumped forward and darted inside, shouting about candy all the while. After all, even after ten years, Lambo retained his insane love for grape candy. The other three men adopted expressions like wounded puppys and headed inside, complaining about the extreme unfairness all the while.

 **A/n You'll probably be seeing more of this later...**


	4. It All Started in a Bar

A/n: **Hello, I am going on vacation for a week to a location where internet is unreliable. If I don't update, that is why. Don't worry, I can still write a bit while I'm gone. Also, it would be a ton of fun if ya'll send in prompts as to how Harry and Reborn meet again.**

 **P.S. This was a ton of fun to write, please enjoy!**

 **Warnings: This is Harry x Reborn, which is really only flirting right now. And that's the only warning for thi chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or HP**

 **Prompt: (from myself)** It all started in a bar.

The first time they met was in a bar.

It was one of those old rundown ones, the kind that only stayed open because they had good alcohol and a few faithful patrons. He had been going there after completing contracts for as long as he could remember, although it had gotten more infrequent as he became busier.

Today was one of those days where he was still coming down off of the adrenaline rush that came with assassinating the head of a Family. There was nothing better than a drink when his blood was still rushing, when the thrill of danger of danger sang in his veins. It was the reason he became a hitman, after all.

As he walked in the door, the bartender looked up from polishing a glass and gave him a nod. Reborn scanned the room, as was habit (it had saved his life more than once), and made note of the two other people in the room. One was a middle age man who was sitting in the corner nursing a beer as he watched the news. The other was far more interesting with the way he exuded confidence despite the fact that he was slouched over a glass of rum.

He was slim, but still muscled, and appeared to be in his mid 20s with fluffy black hair. He was wearing a loose fitting green t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans. He had two rings on a silver chain around his neck. Bright green eyes that were filled with the shadows of one who has seen too much turned towards him as he sat down.

"There's a sale in my bedroom right now, clothes are 100% off."

"Is that really the first thing you say to a stranger?" Green-Eyes took a sip of his drink and gave a wicked grin, "Kissing burns five calories a minute, wanna try it out?"

Reborn gave a deep laugh and signaled for the bartender to get him a drink. Green-Eyes (as Reborn had dubbed him) was certainly interesting. Not many people had the guts to flirt back with him. He was the Worlds Greatest Hitman after all. Such a title normally made people rather wary of him. Finding someone who wasn't scared of him was rare, especially in his line of work.

"Oh? Are we exchanging cheesy pick up lines now? Shall we see who has more? Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart, you steal mine." Reborn watched Green-eyes choke on his drink before he threw his head back and laughed. He was enjoyed the sight of some of those shadows leaving, even if only for a night.

"This could be quite promising. Be prepared to lose, you wouldn't believe how many of these have been used on me." Green-Eyes finished his drink and held it out to the bartender before turning to him. He batted his eyelashes and said with a sultry voice, "If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."

Line-Break

Harry was unsure what to make of his situation. A stranger had just walked up to him and said a cheesy pick up line. And he had flirted right back! And now they were in a contest to see who had the most pick up lines.

This was probably Potter luck at its finest.

At least the man was hot, with one of the smoothest deep voices he had ever heard. The man was wearing a suit with an orange dress shirt that matched the ribbon on his fedora. He had black hair with curly side burns (were those natural?) and tanned skin. His eyes were those of a predator used to getting what they wanted.

"I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" Tiger (he wore orange and was a predator, what else would he call him?) had lowered his voice even further, and he fully appreciated the shivers that ran down his spine.

"Now that, that was truly horrid, well done," Harry gave a throaty chuckle as he searched his memory, "Is there a science room nearby, or am I just sensing the chemistry between us?"

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here," said Tiger as he took a drink, enjoying the burn in his throat, "Here's another one for you, ready? Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes!"

"That one was about as good as moldy cheese," At this point Harry laughing quite a bit, having to forcing himself to pause for breath and drink, "Are you a broom? Because you just swept me off my feet."

Line-Break

The night continued in such a vein, filled with much laughter and alcohol, along with a healthy dose of sarcasm and dry wit. In the end they had declared the contest to be a tie, seeing as both of them had a nearly limitless repertoire of the things.

As they walked out the door and into the alleyway, Reborn watched as, face flushed with alcohol and humor, Green-Eyes attempted to stand straight. And what a nice sight it was, he thought, making sure to burn this scene into his mind. He reached forward and grabbed the young man's arm.

"What is it? Or do you normally go around grabbing drunk peoples arms?" For how much he had to drink, Green-Eyes had little to no slurring at all in his speech.

"Green-Eyes, I never got your name." Reborn wanted one last thing before he left, just in case they ever met again, unlikely though it might be.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And what about you?" Harry, a fitting name for the slender man in front of him.

"Reborn, just Reborn."

Harry chocked on his own spit as the tall, dark, and handsome man with the deep voice left. He had just spent the night talking with the Worlds Greatest Hitman, and he had enjoyed it! This was most definitely due to the Potter luck. Such things only happened to him, after all.

And that was the first time they met, but it would definitely not be the last.


	5. It Started In an Alleyway

**A/n: My flight got delayed, so I am using my last minutes of Internet to bring part two of It All Started In a Bar...**

 **P.S. Reborn knows about magic but he doesn't keep up with events in the wizarding world.**

 **Disclaimer: hmmmm do I own KHR and HP? Nope.**

 **It Started In an Alleyway.**

Harry had been visiting Italy again when he decided to take a tour of the back alleys in his animagus form. It had been an adventure the first time he shifted, because his alternate form was a panther and cats are partially color blind. He could see so many more shades of gray, and purple quickly became his new favorite color, at least while he was in cat form.

In any case, Harry had been curious about what it would look like in his panther form. So he had shifted, and had a great deal of fun playing on the rooftops. He had been slinking along in the shadows of the alleyway leading to the bar he had met Reborn in when a group of thugs found him.

"Now, what's a pussy cat like you doin' here?"

The man in the front stepped forward and gave a cruel laugh.

"Hey, hey boss, why don't we beat him up a little, show him 'round the block?"

Behind Harry more thugs had closed in, creating a circle of bodies surrounding him. He forced himself to push past the panic and find that place of calm. He lunged forward and bit the boss on the leg.

"It bit me!" The boss let out a cry of pain and bashed Harry over the head a pipe. He let go, fairly certain he had a concussion now, at least judging by the spots in his vision.

He moved back to the center of the circle and paced restlessly. Several of the thugs heckled him, saying they "were gonna beat him up good, and when they were done, they would sell his hide".

He finally managed to escape by using the last of his fading strength to slip between the bosses legs. He lost them fairly quickly, and when he considered himself safe, collapsed to the ground. His muscles were aching, he had bruises all over and he lead worried about his head.

Harry summoned as much magic as he could and cast the strongest Notice-Me-Not charm he could. Along with the magic, a feeling like liquid warmth enclosed and intertwined with his magical core with painstaking slowness. When it finished, his whole body relaxed as that same liquid warmth spread throughout his body.

The last thing he heard was a familiar deep voice saying, "What's a cat like you doing with Flames, hm?"

Line-Break

Reborn wasn't sure what possessed him when he took the beat up panther back to his house. That is, other than the fact that he (he checked, it was a he) radiated a massive amount of Sky Flames.

Was it possible he had escaped from the Estraneo? Or perhaps he was an animagus. Well, in any case, the panther was a gorgeous thing, long and slender with fur that was extremely soft.

Or, he would have been, if his fur wasn't matted with blood and dirt. Reborn carefully checked him over, noting the head wound and the possibility of a broken rib. The cat would be bruised all over and aching, but he would survive.

He laid the cat down on down on the rug in front of his fireplace. He went into the bathroom and got a bucket filled with warm water and a rag. Returning to the cats side, he started cleaning the fur so he could see how bad the damage was.

As he worked, he sent tendrils of his Sun Flame out to the Sky in front of him. It took several minutes, but he managed to convince the protective Flames to let him heal the wounds.

Treating Flame users was often tricky and dangerous for a Sun, unless they had the same Sky. Flames often had a Will of their own when their user was injured and unconcious. The fact that they let him bypass their defenses could only mean one of two things.

One: he had met this Sky before, before his Flames had been activated, and they had Harmonized subconsciously (he was leaning more and more towards the cat being a wizard).

Or two: he had a high chance of Harmonizing with him whenever he woke up.

Either way, he would finally have a Sky, finally be free from the emptiness that plagued him constantly. It hadn't been so bad at first, but over the years it had slowly gotten worse. The only time it had let him be was that night last year, where he met Green-Eyes (Harry Potter).

And, now that he thought about it... This cat felt awfully familiar. He gave off that same feeling he had gotten from Green-Eyes, the feeling of one who lived with too many shadows. Was it possible...?

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Reborn almost didn't notice the click as the Sky in front of him woke up and a new bond snapped into place.

 _Goddamit, I Harmonized with Green-Eyes._

Line-Break

Green eyes opened as Harry woke up. He looked around and took stock of his situation.

His injuries were mostly healed, a slight ache remaining in his muscles. That liquid warmth was still coiling around his core, happily weaving itself together with his magic.

He was laying on a soft, fluffy rug in a living room with only the minimum amount of furniture. Directly in front of him was a man he had thought he wouldn't see again. Reborn was staring at him as if waiting for something.

"You're an animagus, aren't you? And you wouldn't happen to be Green-Eyes as well, right?"

How did he know? Muggles weren't supposed to know about things like that, and this man nothing like any wizard he had seen before. Then again, some wizards didn't stay in the world of magic.

He concentrated, focusing his magic inward as he imagined each part of his body changing. His skin and bones tingled as he shifted, fur and fangs receding.

"So, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because your ass is pretty sweet," Harry wondered at himself sometimes, like why he would start a conversation a pickup line. Then again, it was probably a good idea to reassure Reborn that it was him. "And yes, I am an animagus."

Reborn laughed as he stood up and walked to the bar. He got two glasses out and brought them and a bottle of whiskey over to the couch and coffee table.

"What do you know about Flames?"

"Huh?" Like marshamallow roasting flames?

"Given your confusion," he said with a smirk,"I'll just give you a quick rundown of them."

Line-Break

"Okay, sooo... I am a Sky, and you are a Sun, and we Harmonized with each other?"

Harmonizing with someone sounded nice. Having someone who would stay with him when everyone else left soothed something in his soul. Plus, Reborn seemed awfully smug about it. The Guardian bond also explained the barely there prescence in the back of his head

"Exactly," Reborn leaned forward as he finished his drink, "and you're not just any Sky either. You have to be the most powerful Sky user I have ever seen to be able to Harmonize with me, The Worlds Greatest Hitman."

Harry sighed and put his face in his hands. He was cold, and he had been steadily growing more tired since he woke up.

The couch sagged beneath weight of someone else, and warm arms tugged him until he leaned against a hot body.

He relaxed, and slipped back into the comfortable darkness of sleep. He could explain about his role in the magic world later.


	6. The Strangest Sorting

**A/n I'm back from vacation! I had a ton of fun, and did not really end up writing much over the week, but here is what I came up with. I also started a series of one shots about Tsuna and his Guardians, if you want to check it out. This was really fun to write, I hope if makes sense.**

 **P.S. I am running out of ideas, feel free to throw me prompts for either collection.**

 **P.P.S. Also, someone said they were confused. Unfortunately, I can't really help with that unless I know what you are confused about. So please be a little more specific next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I couldn't find anything saying I own either story, so I guess I only own it in my dreams.**

 **The Strangest Sorting**

Normally, you could at least guess what House someone would be sorted into based on look and attitude. With the Italian transfer students, it was like all the rules got thrown away. All seven of them fit into one of the basic categories that the sorting was based off of. Or so everyone thought. They only realized something was very different when the first one got sorted.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi!" A boy with the fluffiest brown hair they had ever seen walked up to the stool. He stumbled on the stairs, caught himself, and continued walking. His whole being radiated kindness and warmth, and he looked slightly unnerved by the amount of eyes on him.

"Hey, Harry, I bet he's a Hufflepuff. He looks to scared and shy to be anything else." Ron did what they did at every sorting. They made guesses about what House each person would join. Harry wasn't a fan of it, but at least it passed the time, and it's not like they actually bet anything.

"Definitely a Hufflepuff. Look at they way he holds himself, hunched over like that. There's no way he'll get sorted into anywhere else." Dean nodded along and gestured with his hands, as if he had to emphasize the point. Harry watched as the hat sat on the boys head, taking longer than it had for anyone besides himself. The hat finally shifted and opened its mouth.

"Slytherin!"

As one, the entire hall broke out into whispers as the transfer took the hat off and strode over to the correct table. Right before he sat down he gave a mischievous smirk that sent chills down their spines. He said something that had the entirety of the Slytherin table making room for him on the bench, faces paling as if they had seen a wraith.

"Next we have Gokudera, Hayato!" This time it was the teen with silver hair, green eyes brighter than Harry's, and slightly tanned skin that made his way up the walkway. He had a scowl on his face and walked with a purpose that said "Come near me and I'll hit you."

"Oh! I bet he's a Slytherin through and through. Just take a look at that scowl!" Seamus leaned over from beside him and spoke in a stage whisper.

"Probably, and if I had to make a second guess, I would say Gryffindor." Harry agreed. Because really, the guy looked way to mean to be in Hufflepuff.

The hat sat on his head for a while, its mouth twitching every now and them. When it shouted the name of his House, everyone in the room was shocked once more. "Ravenclaw!"

The silver haired boy took the hat off his head and moved to his table, nodding at Tsunayoshi as he went.

"Ravenclaw? Are they sure the hat didn't make a mistake? And if the hat did make a mistake, maybe he made one on the first student as well." Hermione barely paused to breathe, caught in speculation about the transfer students.

"Sasagawa, Ryohei!" The other teen with white hair came up, though this one was smiling brightly as he shouted "Extreme!" from the top of his lungs.

"Gryffindor."

"Definitely Gryffindor." At this point they were just hoping to peg one of the transfers in the right house. Otherwise they would feel like fools and idiots.

This time, as soon as the hat was on his head it laughed long and loud before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

They cheered with the rest of their table as the teen came over and sat next to them. "Let me extremely introduce myself! I am Ryohei! Nice to meet you!"

As they introduced themselves, they realized that Ryohei only had one volume setting. Loud. Very, very loud. They had just finished talking when the next Sorting commenced.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi!" This time it was the teen with sun kissed skin, black hair, and pale gold eyes that went up. He walked confidently, a bamboo stick swung over his shoulder.

"What do you think? Hufflepuff?" guessed Ron. Almost immediately Ryohei began shaking his head.

"I extremely think he will be a Slytherin." The statement was solemn, and the way he said it made it clear there was a story there.

"Slytherin? No way! He's too happy to be Slytherin."

"Remember, what you see is not always what you get." With that, Ryohei turned away and watched the hat lower on his friends head. It touched Takeshi's head and gave a small squeak as it said, "Slytherin!"

The hall was silent as the smiling teen walked over to Tsunayoshi. The clapping ended before it began, and whispers abounded around the room. With only two people left, speculation was rife in the large room.

"Rokudo, Mukuro!"

"Slytherin."

"Yep, Slytherin." Considering that Ryohei was nodding along, they weren't shocked when they were actually right about where he got sorted. As he walked he gave a very creepy "Kufufufu".

"Lambo!" The youngest one stepped forward and got sorted into Hufflepuff, to which the scattered transfers nodded. The final person to get Sorted was, admittedly, the scariest teenager that Harry had ever seen. He was tall, and he had a stare that felt like daggers when it fell on your skin. Immediately, people mentally moved him into Slytherin, though Ryohei laughed extremely hard when they asked if that was where he thought the scary teen (Kyoya Hibari) would go.

The hat seemed to struggle for a moment before it started shouting, "I am not a herbivore! I have no idea how that man got your trust, you crazy Hufflepuff!"

More silence followed as the teen moved away. The Hufflepuffs left a large radius around him, his aura pushing them away. The transfers laughed into the silence, each of them amused by the confusion that followed them.

This quickly became known among teachers and students alike as The Strangest Sorting...


	7. Fawkes' Secret

**A/n: What just happened? This is the longest thing I have written so far, and it's still not done! It took me a bit, but I bring you another chapter for OFW. I have bumped up the rating of this a bit for language. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has showed me support so far. I have been obsessively checking my email, and I practically squeal when I see a review, favorite, or like. Thank you so much!**

 **P.S. Authors note at the bottom will explain some terms.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either story! *Puts sunglasses on and walks away in a badass cloak.**

Tsuna was very displeased with Albus. He had agreed to be his familiar, called himself Fawkes, and took on his other form. But something had changed. At first, he had liked Albus. He was a good man. But, recently he had been becoming more and more insane, letting his tirade about the greater good take over his mind. Albus was the one who had summoned him, a Demon, to this realm. He had wanted a powerful familiar, and he had agreed on the condition that he would be treated with respect.

 _Rule One: Never give out your true name to a summoner._

Unfortunately, Albus honor his side of the agreement. When he had expressed displeasure at how the man had treated Tom Riddle, and later Harry Potter, the man had sealed his voice. And then he decided that it would be better to just seal him away in this small, easily controlled form. He had used something, Tsuna wasn't sure what exactly, but he had used something to weaken him enough to bind him. He was a Demon damn it, a Sky, he should not be so easily captured!

So he was forced to watch as Albus laid down the foundations for a young boys death, a boy stuck in a game he should not have been part of. He still sent distress down his bond to his Guardians, and every year they got closer, but it still felt like it was to late. It felt like he had failed the boy, the boy who had been abused, the boy who just wanted a real family.

But this year, it was over. His Family had found him, his bond was weakened, and he was going to break out Vongola Style.

Line-Break

As the sorting concluded and the final First Years went to their seats, Fawkes decided that this was as good a time as any to break free. He spread his wings of fire and gave a discordant shriek. The whole hall stilled, their heads whipped around, and they all stared at him. Albus in particular was struggling to figure out what went wrong.

 _Rule Two: Never show your true power. Not without an Oath to Lady Magic._

His Flames spread around him, growing ever stronger. He spread ice throughout the hall, pushing Albus away from him even as the man reached out. "Fawkes, old friend, what are you doing?"

Just like Albus, trying to remind him that they were 'friends'. Unfortunately for him, he believed that any relationship they might have had had petered out the moment he placed the first binding on him. It was high time that he showed Albus what the wrath of a Demon was like.

Tsuna willed himself to change shape, to break the weak magic that bound him. Ice surrounded him like a cocoon, and he could just barely hear the screams of students and teachers as they realized that the door was frozen solid. Bones broke and grew, wings moved to his back and new arms grew, and feathers sank back into skin. As the ice broke, he reveled in his senses, feeling everything that was locked away from him return.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You have broken the trust of a Demon, now you shall feel the wrath of one." He raised his arms and gave a call, pitched so that human ears could not hear it. Now for his Family to arrive.

Line-Break

Hayato grinned for the first time in what felt like forever. His Sky had called him. He had finally called him! And Hayato was determined to be the first one there. He spread his wings and dive-bombed the ceiling of the castle. His Flames billowed around him, disintegrating the roof before he even reached it. As he neared the ground, he shifted forms. The man who had bound his Sky was there, reaching out with claw-like hands. He would not reach Tsuna. The man had betrayed Hayato's Sky, and he would suffer for it.

He distantly noted the other Guardians landing around him, wings spread and all of them hissing with displeasure. Hayato stepped forward and raised a translucent Flame barrier between The Betrayer and Tsuna, "Stay away from Tsuna, Betrayer!"

The Betrayer stepped back, the expression on his face one of shock and disbelief.

 _Rule Three: Never forget you have a Family._

"Hayato!"

Behind him, Tsuna let his ice dissipate. He was finally feeling the effects of breaking an extremely powerful bond, as well as having to shift right after. He stepped forward and let himself collapse against Hayato's back. He breathed deep, taking in the scent of home, of Family. They nearly toppled over from someone slamming into them, but Takeshi caught them.

"Tsuna-nii! I missed you so much! Why were you gone so long?" Lambo wailed. Tsuna turned and hugged him and Takeshi, and a moment later Hayato and Ryohei joined them.

"I missed you too." He really had. It was so good to be back. Now, if only he could get Kyoya and Mukuro to join the hug...

"Omnivore, what took you so long?"

"Kufufufu, for once, I agree with the skylark. What took so long?"

So they had come after all. "Maybe I was enjoying my time away from all the fighting." Ah, deadpan sarcasm, what a lovely thing.

"Maa, maa, calm down. I'm sure Tsuna tried his best to get back to us. Right, Tsuna?" Takeshi, the only person who can be so happy and yet threaten so very well.

"I did." That was all they needed to relax, the last two joining the Demon pile.

"Who are you? What are you? And what do you think you are doing here?" Ah, there were the teachers. It appeared that perhaps it was explanation time. He gestured for Hayato to let the barrier down as he stepped forward.

"You may call me Fawkes, Sky Demon of the Vongola Family and Boss of the Vongola Clans, one of the last Sky Clans to exist." He bowed, enjoying the shock on their faces. It was best to use aliases for now, no need to give them more power than they had. "These are my Guardians."

He gestured to the appropriate people as he spoke, "The one with white hair and red wings is Silver, my Storm Guardian and right hand man." Good thing the barrier made names fade out. "Pineapple, the one with indigo wings and purple hair, is my Mist Guardian and illusionist." Mukuro gave a cry of protest at his alias. "The scary one with purple wings is my Cloud Guardian, Skylark. The short one with green wings is Curly, Lightning Guardian. The ridiculously happy one with blue wings is the Rain Guardian, Ame. And finally, the 'extreme' one with yellow wings is my 'extreme' Sun Guardian, Boxer."

Line-Break

What had Albus done? He was obviously the one to summon this Family here, so he was the one they likely had business. It still didn't make it any better though. For the Guardians to be so upset meant that Albus must have betrayed the Fawkes. Though he never would have guessed that Fawkes was a Demon, and a Sky at that, in all honesty, it didn't really surprise him. He had little no doubt that the man with the bright orange wings of fire was Fawkes. It made to much sense.

He had seen the times that the firey bird had seemed to understand everything, had seen the times it tried to reach out to those students who needed the most help. Hell, he had been one of those students. In fact, if not for Fawkes, it was unlikely he would be here. He likely would have killed himself when his mother died if the Demon hadn't spent the following days with him.

Was it possible that Albus had forcibly bound him? That would certainly make sense, if the glare the Demon Sky was sending was any indication.

"Because you are obviously here for Albus, I believe that perhaps he has betrayed you. If that is the case, we have no reason to keep you from doing whatever you wish with him." It was the rules of summoning Demons. Never break your word. Ever. If you do, they say a fate worse than death awaits you. Even as cries of protest rose, he bowed and continued speaking, "However, I ask that you leave the students out of this. I do not know if any of the other teachers were involved in whatever he has done, but the students know nothing about this. I also thank you for your support when my mother died."

 _Rule Four: Break your word and you give up all rights to anything._

Fawkes' face softened and he smiled a gentle smile full of warmth, the kind that drew you in like insects to light. "Thank you for your understanding. Yes, Albus Dumbledore has betrayed me, but he has also facilitated the death of a child, as well as the abuse of several." The smile turned predatory and dark for a moment, "I will be sending you a list of the students he manipulated, and when they have breaks I would like to visit them and make sure they are alright. I would also recommend that they visit Mind Healers."

Umbridge, who had been steadily turning red as they talked, finally exploded. "This is unacceptable! They are mongrels! Monsters! They should be locked, bound in a small hole in the ground! Never allowed to see the daylight again! Just like those pitiful halfbreed children!"

 _Rule Five: Never abuse a child, either verbal or physical, in front of a Demon if you wish to live._

Severus watched as the smile, once so warm and inviting, turned cold as the ice blocking the door. "Halfbreed children? Do you know what you have done, insulting children in front of me? No? Well then, perhaps you should find out the consequences. Skylark, take them away." The voice sent shivers up their spines. Skylark stepped forward and grabbed Umbridge and Dumbledore before they disappeared in a burst of purple. They started, having forgotten about the Guardians with how passive they had been.

The orange burning feathers, which had become ruffled and angry, settled down as Fawkes relaxed. The Demon turned, scanning the tables as if looking for something. When he stopped to stare at something, the whole hall turned with him, curious about what had caught the man with the fluffy hair and orange eyes' attention. It was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Fawkes walked toward the boy and crouched down in front of him. When he spoke, it was with a soothing voice, the kind you would use on frightened animals. "How are your wounds? Did you get enough food over the summer? I tried to help where I could, but even so, I know they don't feed you enough." Severus felt a rush of realization move through him.

Was the reason that Fawkes stayed close to Potter the same reason that he had stayed close to him? A wave of guilt struck him, and he cursed himself for not noticing before. Before he could get to far into self loathing though, Fawkes turned to him and frowned. "Severus, come here. I think that Albus may have put a compulsion on you." That would explain it.

He walked over to Fawkes, the Guardians eyes watching him every step of the way. When he stopped, Fawkes moved his hands over him as if searching for something. When he reached his throat the hands slowed to a stop as if caught in a web. "Found it." Fawkes grabbed at invisible threads and pulled, the breath leaving Severus in gasps as memories of Albus pouring potions down his throat when he was a child crashed into his brain.

The last thought he had before he passed out was that he was glad Albus would be away from children.

 **A/n: Explanation time! I'm going to give a quick overview of the terms that I uses, so hopefully it makes more sense.**

 **Family: This is the collection of seven people who rule the Clan.**

 **Clan: This is the group of people that are employed or otherwise work under the Family. The Varia are a good example, with Xanxus and his Guardians being the Family and all the underlings being the Clan. The Varia do not work under the Vongola persay, but they do work with them. Make sense?**

 **Demon: Basically they are people who have two forms and live on a separate plain. Generally they avoid interacting with the human world, but they can be summoned. Often times they will enter into an agreement with the summoner. They also carry over an animal trait to their human form. The Vongola Family have wings. (I thought it fit)**

 **Sky: Pretty much the same as cannon. The only difference is that the Flame dictates the color of the animal form.**

 **Betrayer: This is a title given to someone who betrays a Demon they had an agreement with. This is one of the few reasons that a whole Family will come to the human world.**

 **I think that's everything. If you need more clarification, feel free to PM me. This ended up pretty long, and I'm pretty satisfied with it so far.**

 **See ya!**

 **Scarlet**


	8. How Harry Met Reborn

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter! I'm pretty satisfied with this one, and I already have a some ideas for more thanks to MisteriosaSaky, who gave me ideas and feedback. She/he gets a special thanks. I'm really glad y'all like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **How Harry Met Reborn**

When Teddy had asked if they could leave the wizarding world, Harry had been ecstatic. It had turned out to be the best decision that they had ever made. Away from the influence of the wizards, they were able to truly live their lives. Harry did miss the Weasleys a bit, but in the end they had betrayed him. Well, Molly had. She had been the one to add the personality altering potions to his food.

The only reason they had found out had been because Hermione was worried about him, and she had had Teddy help convince him to go to a Mind Healer. Turned out that he had a lot of issues to deal with, trust being one of them. The Healer had been positively livid when the scans had shown evidence that someone had been using illegal potions on him.

The Healer (Lucas) had brewed the counter potions himself, not trusting anyone else to do such a tricky thing. When the potions were ready, Harry had taken them over the course of a week, feeling more and more relaxed and assured of himself with each one. It was as if some part of him had been torn away, and he had just regained it.

When they were finished, Harry was far more possessive and aggressive than he used to be, though he was still kind and warm. He also found that he saw the world clearer than before, and that he saw things about people that no-one else did. He also noticed that he saw people as His or Not-His.

They only took a single trunk with them when they left, and it only had the most important things in it. The Hallows, a silver mirror (Hermione and Lucas had the other two), a photo album, and several other knick-knacks that they didn't want to leave behind. He would miss Hermione and Ron, but that was it, and both of them understood their need to get away.

So they traveled. They went to Japan, China, Greece, pretty much wherever their fancy took them. They had been traveling through Italy when they had met the traveling circus that became their new family. It was an odd circus, yes, but that just made it all feel more like home. When they decided to join the circus, they had changed their names. Teddy had become Skull De-Mort, and Harry became Harry Black in honor of his godfather.

Skull quickly found a fascination with motorcycles and engineering, and Harry had become the official caretaker of the crazy lot. Because of the crazy stunts they did, they had found themselves getting small injuries quite often, and pulled muscles were not uncommon. So Harry had done some training and became the person they went to if they found themselves needing anything. He kept their joints moving as they should, and he had done enough masseuse training to keep them relaxed as well.

Several years after they first joined, Skull became a main attraction, doing more and more daring things with his motorcycle. And Harry approved. Teddy loved his life, so why should Harry try to get in the way of that?

And later when Skull received a letter that made him go white in the face, and disappeared, it was natural to be angry and worried. So he put all of his significant skill to tracking down his missing godson. It had taken him a month. And that was how he got here, at this large mansion that looked more like a castle than a house.

Line-Break

Harry was this close to just busting the door down. He was wearing clothes he didn't mind getting dirty, a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt. His feet were bare, a habit he had acquired after he had changed into his animagus form the first time. He stepped up to the door and knocked, a smile from the depths of hell on his face.

"Skull! I know you're here! Come out before I blow the building up!" Harry considered himself the perfect diplomat. He had given the warning before he did it. And he had given them the chance to give _his Cloud back_.

 _His Cloud? Where did that come from?_

The door flew open and shocked purple eyes looked out at him. "Harry! How did you find me? They said this place was impossible to find!"

He moved forward and crushed his godson in a hug of bearlike proportions. He ignored the way Teddy's face turned blue in favor of making sure he was alright. "Teddy, have you forgotten who I am? And I thought we went over this, if either of us want to leave then we have to tell at least one person where we're going."

That particular rule had been made after both of them discovered a tendency to go traveling without telling anyone. It had caused a lot of worry at first, but when they had sat down and talked about it, they had both realized that they hated being tied down. When they told everyone else, they just accepted it, as long as they came back.

They had also agreed that if they left without saying anything, or leaving a not, then it was alright to find the missing person. That rule had saved them from a lot of trouble, and in the end they were much happier than before.

"Sorry, I forgot. It was really sudden, and I was kind of in shock. The people here are crazier than the ones at the circus!"

Behind Teddy a man with a fedora and curly side-burns caught his godson in a headlock, "Hey, lackey, who is this?" And damn, but the man had a smooth baritone that sent shivers down his spine. _Harry, pull yourself together.. He called your godson a lackey. You shouldn't be going gooey over his voice. That way lay dragons..._

He resolutely ignored the man and smiled, "Teddy, even if you're in shock, you know how I worry when you disappear like that."

Line-Break

As they sat in the least used living room, Teddy threw back another shot of whiskey. After Reborn had invited Harry inside they had decided a talk was in order. Teddy was glad, because he was still confused about the whole Strongest People and Elements thing. Very confused. He got the basics pretty well, like that he was a Cloud (it explained the whole traveling thing), and he bet that Harry was a Cloud too.

It was when they had gotten to the part about feeling drawn to Luce that he was confused. He didn't feel any draw. In fact, the only person he had been drawn to in his whole life was his godfather. Was it possible that he had Harmonized with Harry? Surely not, Harry was very Cloud like, and according to Viper, a person couldn't have more than one Element.

But still, if Harry was a Sky and a Cloud (a Cloudy Sky?), it would explain a lot. Like how Harry drew people to him. And the way he snapped when someone was taken from him. Like now.

"My name is Harry Black, I hope you had a good reason for taking my godson." And there was the cold smile that mad him so frightening. Harry stood in front of Reborn and reached a hand out. Reborn reached back, and when their hands touched, something clicked. Something all of them felt. Shit. Harry had Harmonized with Reborn.

Well, that answered a couple questions.

"I am Renato Sinclair, but please call me Reborn." Reborn had given his real name. The world must be ending. Teddy looked up at the ceiling, noting the lack of meteors crashing through it.

"What are you doing?" A bewildered Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm just making sure the world isn't crashing down on us." He snorted. Considering the lack of reaction that that brought, Reborn must have been shocked by the sudden Harmonization. He would have been to, but had probably happened when he was little, so he had acclimated easier.

Teddy waved a hand in front of Reborn's face, growing concerned when the man didn't move. "Reborn? Hey, are you okay?" The man continued to imitate a statue.

Harry stepped forward and collapsed against the older mans chest. He grabbed Teddy and pulled him into the hug as well. Reborn's knees buckled and they fell on the couch. Harry was asleep almost immediately, drowning in the scent of home that accompanied his Sun and his Cloud. Teddy took a bit longer, but he was so warm. Reborn was the last one to drift off, even dazed as he was.

Line-Break

Later that day, when they were all awake, explanations were exchanged, and by the time it was over, Harry could feel his instincts tugging at him. He wanted to take a run in that lovely green forest so much. Every part of him longed for it. But he also wanted to stay with his Guardians. There was an easy solution for this, but he didn't know if Reborn would agree.

"Teddy and I are going on a run in the forest, would you like to come with us?" He hoped he would. He liked Reborn, really liked the man, although they hadn't started out on the best foot.

"That sounds good, I was itching for some exercise anyway." With that, Reborn motioned for them to follow him, and they did so as he lead them through a complicated weave of hallways. "This is the way to the forest, any other way and you end up back in the front."

When they got outside Harry relished in the feel of grass under his feet and wind on his skin. They had already explained about magic, so there was no reason for him to be careful with his shifting. The strange feeling of bones and skin shifting was over quickly, and he shook himself as he stood on four legs, Teddy doing the same beside him.

Personally, he thought it rather funny that he was a panther, and that Teddy had stayed true to his blood and become a wolf. Cats and dogs. And Reborn. Can't forget about Reborn. He motioned with his head towards the forest and set off at a run. His Guardians followed him, and for the rest of the day and well into the night, they gallivanted about in the forest, learning more about each other as they went.

When they finished, they agreed that Harry being a Cloudy Sky needed to be kept a secret. There were to many people who would use him if they knew. So Harry took off, returning to the circus on the condition that they come by at least once a year. Teddy had the feeling Reborn would be by a lot more often than he thought. He had seen the subtle flirting going one. He wasn't that dense. He would let it play out for now.

And later, if Reborn and Skull were not nearly as devastated as they should have been by Luce's betrayal, well, she wasn't their Sky, now was she?


	9. Harry the Crow

**A/n: Yo! I bring you another chapter, this time with Crow!Harry! Only thing you should know before you read is that Renato is Reborn before he became Reborn. Everyones gotta start somewhere, right?**

 **Special thanks to MisteriosaSaky for giving me the idea for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

 **Harry the Crow**

Harry fought the darkness muddling his brain. He could feel his Crow retreating slowly so as not to make the return too sudden. When he finally had total control, he opened his eyes. He was perched on the branch of an old tree, one of those giant ones that it would take at least five people to span the width.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

"The little shit stole our money! Get him!"

He looked toward the source of the shouts, his eyes in crow form far better than they were in his human form (after all, who ever heard of crow wearing glasses?). There was a young child who appeared to be around the age of six or seven. He was running as if the devil himself was on his heels, a brown sack clutched in his hand.

Harry immediately liked him. Not many people had the audacity to steal from a gang of thugs that were far bigger than themselves. And judging by the look in the boy's eyes (mischievous), they would get along famously. Seeing as how the thugs were walking a bit, he could safely assume that the boy had done far more than just steal. He loved a good prank, and in the spirit of keeping them alive, he would help the boy.

He turned to the snake curled up beside him and hissed, _"Help the boy. I like the look in his eyes, and being the Master of Death is boring."_

The snake gave him an unimpressed look as it answered, " _You want us to help him because you're bored?"_ It gave a sigh of epic proportions and turned, " _well, I suppose we have nothing better to do."_ It slithered down the tree, hissing as it went.

Harry couldn't recall the last time he had spoken a human language (he had known quite a few when he left), but he was quite sure that he could speak Italian at least fairly well, if not completely fluent. After all, he had understood the thugs just fine. He flew down to the boy, who was cornered against a tree, and whispered in his ear, "I like the look in your eyes, and I am a firm believer in pranks on everyone. But, before I help you, do tell why you thought stealing was a good idea?"

The boy visibly started when he landed on his shoulder, and he paled even further when he spoke. Was a talking crow really that strange? His snake friends didn't seem to think so, but then, they had seen much stranger things. The boy turned toward him and said with a whispery voice, "Who are you? Why can you talk? I'm not going insane, am I?"

"No, you are not going insane. I am a magic crow that has seen everything in this land." Harry deliberately made himself as annoying as possible. "And look, see those snakes biting the thugs? I can talk to them." The boy was white as a ghost by this point, but he still had a fire in his eyes. He would do. "Also, please answer the question, before I drive you mad."

He steeled himself, "I'm good at stealing, and I need money, but no one will give a job to a six year old. And Mom is sick, so I need the money for pain medication." He was near crying at this point, but he continued, "and Dad left, said we were worthless, but some people are willing to hire an anonymous thief for jobs, so thats why. Do you need anything else?!"

Harry stared into the boy's eyes, checking to see if the child was lying. To his surprise, the child had a natural barrier around his mind, one made of yellow flames that felt like the sun. Thankfully, the barrier was still undeveloped, and he could get past it without harming the child. Everything he had said was true. He took the chance and peered into the boy's memories.

Turned out the kid's father was verbally abusive, and his mom worked as a prostitute. The boy had never had a full meal, though he was still the correct size for his age. Harry applauded the child's mother for doing as well as she did in such a bad situation. As far as he could see, the boy had grown up mostly off the streets, though his mother had taught him how to fight, as well as how to survive if he did end up out there.

"I like you. I'm going to stay with you, and help you become the best you can be." The kid looked shocked that the strange talking crow would help him. Really, it wasn't like he was that strange. Was he? _Don't go into an existential crisis, you idiot. Focus, Harry,_ he berated himself. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Renato Sinclair. What-What's your name?" Renato looked absolutely terrified of asking him a question.

"Harry the Crow. Please stop being so scared of me. Am I really that strange?"

"Hey, you were the one saying you were going to make me go mad! Of course I would be scared!"

"But I'm a cute and soft bird! How could you be scared of me?" Harry gave his best puppy eyes. Renato was unimpressed. Apparently, crows were not cute enough for puppy eyes. He cleared his throat and put on his serious face, "Ahem. From now on, we are partners. This means that I will help you with your jobs and you will let me stay with you. I will be improving your physical condition as well. We are equals in this relationship, unless I am training you. Acceptable?"

"That makes sense. I don't think that I could stand being with someone who would treat me with kid gloves."

"Good. We will start tomorrow by visiting the Thieves Guild. Meet me in front of the building. I assume you know where it is?" Harry waited for a nod before continuing, "Good. After we finish there, we will be training. Have you ever accidentally used yellow flames before?"

"Yeah, but I can't control them very well. I mean, I can kinda use them to heal myself, but other than that they don't do anything."

"Alright, then we will spend some time experimenting with them and improving your control. Is there anything you wish to ask me before I go?"

Ebony eyes lit up, and Renato opened his mouth almost immediately. "Why can you talk?"

"I used to be human, you know."

Line-Break

A week and tons of training later, Renato and Harry had their first job. Their first job as a team that is. They were to steal a painting from a recently opened art gallery. Most of what the gallery had was trash, but there was one painting that the boss had taken a shine to, leading to the job they were on now. For now, they were observing. Harry had volunteered to be the watcher, seeing as how a crow standing at a window was not strange at all.

In the time he had alone, Renato thought about his new teacher/partner. It had taken a few days before he had relaxed around the strange bird, but when Harry and his snakes protected him again, he decided that they were trustworthy. Sure, Harry's training had been hell, but he could feel himself getting stronger. It got a little bit easier every day.

 _To be honest_ , Renato thought, _I really like Harry. He's so warm, and when I get scared at night, he lets me hug him._ One day, Harry had told him he could change size. Renato had immediately demanded that Harry let Renato ride on his back. It had been the best night of his life.

Renato was excited for this job, it was the first real one he had gone on. The ones before had all been the kind he had given himself, where he saw a group of thugs picking on someone and decided to get revenge. As soon as Harry got back with the details, he was ready to start planning.

A few hours later found them sitting in the park where they met, discussing plans. According to Harry, the detail gathering normally took longer, but he had taken a mental picture of the guard schedules and patterns when the manager pulled them out to check something. So, with that information in hand, they made a plan.

Harry would distract the guards by mimicking various suspicious sounds while Renato would sneak in with the case for the painting. Harry would use his hacking skills (Renato really wanted to know how a bird did that, but he was scared to ask) to break into the security system and put the cameras on a loop, and then he would meet Renato by one of the windows. From there, they would steal the painting and sneak out the same window Renato had used to let Harry in.

When they put the plan into action, it went off without a hitch, and the next day they turned it in and received their money. Over the next several years, they completed all their jobs without getting caught, though the jobs didn't always go perfectly. They made a name for themselves, and the stronger Renato got, the more he and Harry felt like equals.

The first time he had seen Harry's human form was after his first job as a hitman. He had managed to hold himself together throughout the whole job, and when it was finally over and he was back in his own home, he had let himself break down. He cried, great gasping sobs that wracked his lean frame. When Harry realized that just being there wasn't enough, he decided to risk it. He shifted forms and gave Renato the best thing he could. A hug and unconditional acceptance.

It was the same thing Ron and Hermione had given him when he found out he couldn't age anymore. Sometimes, words only made things worse. This was one of those times. And when he felt Renato relax against him and fall asleep, he knew he had done the right thing. Later, Renato would question him, would demand to know why he hadn't shown him his human form before, but for now, he was staying right here.

 **I feel like the ending is a little rushed, but I didn't want to write absolutely everything out, so if I make more for this world, it will pick up later in the timeline.**


	10. Harry the Crow Part II

**A/N: This took me forever to write. Or at least, that's what it felt like. And** **dang it! It was supposed to be lighthearted and funny, not... this. Whatever this is. Anyway, I had fun writing it, and I think ya'll will enjoy it too.  
**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **If you like Harry the Crow so far, I'm here to make you really happy because MisteriosaSaky, who has helped a lot with this as well as giving me the original idea, has convinced me to make this it's own story. I will be posting it as a standalone tomorrow, but the chapters in OFW will stay. HTC will be a full length story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either story, I just borrow the worlds to play in. I make no profit off of this.**

 **Harry the Crow Part II**

Renato walked up the stairs leading to the massive mansion that would be his home for the next few weeks, according to the strange letter he got. Apparently he was the World's Greatest Hitman. Harry, who was perched on his shoulder with Leon, had told him that if he let it get to his head, there would be some very creative things coming his way.

He knocked on the heavy wood door. A few seconds later, the door creaked open, revealing a woman with a large hat and a tattoo under her eye. "You must be Luce, it's a pleasure to meet you, fair lady." He turned his charm on, and watched the woman's face turn red. A black feathered wing hit his head with surprising force.

"Stop that! What have I told you about flirting with everything that moves? You even do it to me!"

"You are very attractive, of course I flirt with you. And what's wrong with being polite to a woman?"

"It would be polite if you didn't do the thing with your charm! Otherwise you just seem like a man-whore!" The crow sobbed, "What happened to the sweet, innocent kid I used to know?"

Luce watched as they bantered (did the man really flirt with the crow? Did he have some kind of... 'animal magnetism?' Best to just ignore it for now), seeming more like children than anything. She should probably interrupt, because she got the feeling that if she didn't, they would be here a while. And... she really wanted to know why the crow could talk. She cleared her throat, "Ahem. Perhaps you would like to come inside and have a snack?"

They turned to her with identical sheepish expressions. The crow crossed one wing over his chest and leaned forward in a mock bow. "My apologies, lady, for this idiot," he gestured to the man with a black-tinted-green wing, "I'm still trying to teach him proper manners."

The strange crow had an English accent, with a faint hint of a Scottish brogue. Overall, it was quite pleasing to listen to. And he was a talking crow, which was far stranger than just being a crow that stayed with a Flame user. A crow following him could be passed off as a side effect of long term Flame exposure, but talking crow?

That... she had no explanation for that. She should have, but whenever she tried to see the future, something was always fuzzy and blurred, as something was preventing her from seeing it. And that something was always with the fedora wearing man in front of her. It had to be the crow. It was the only thing that could cause the disturbance, but it still didn't make any sense.

"It is perfectly alright, he meant no harm. I'm sure you'll succeed some day." They followed her as she lead the way to the dining room. They were the first ones there, so at the moment the giant mansion seemed empty. That would, hopefully, fix itself as more people arrived over the course of the next week. Luce glanced at the clock hanging in above the door. Nearly lunch-time, she thought, best to start the food now. "Would you like to sit down while I make lunch?"

"If you don't mind," they said in unison, then turned to glare at each other. The crow had an impressive array of facial expressions for a crow. She laughed and went to make the sandwiches and start the roast for dinner.

When she came back, the crow had moved off the man's shoulder and onto his arm, and they appeared to be having a staring contest. Or they would, if they were looking at each other. She chuckled as she set the plates of sandwiches down on the dark-wood table, and popped the man's snore-bubble. He didn't give any sign that he had been asleep, not even the slightest jerk, when he woke up.

He began eating the sandwiches with a sniff and a muttered "This smells good." The crow did the same thing when he waved a sandwich under it's nose. They easily cleaned the plate, and then the man looked up as if he forgot something and only just now remembered.

"The sandwiches were divine, lady, thank you. I just realized, but we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? You may call me Reborn, and this is my partner Corvo. Take good care of us, Lady Luce."

And with that, Luce realized that the timeline was out of her hands. She could only pray that the future went down the right path.

(Thought, she still wasn't sure how the crow did half the things it did. It somehow picked things up with its wings and ate like a human would, it had expressions, it talked, and it had manners! If even a crow could have manners, why couldn't everyone else?)

Line-Break

The giant crow glided over the forest surrounding the mansion, a fedora wearing man perched on it's back. Skull gave a sad smile, feelings of nostalgia and sadness slamming into him at full force. It reminded him of the stories his mother used to tell him before he went to bed. Stories of fantastic beasts and epic wars, men riding on beasts and men turning into beasts.

An ache grew in his chest as he remembered getting the news of his mother's death. She had been the only one he had left, he didn't consider his father a real parent, the bastard. But his mother would have wanted him to be happy, so Skull did his best, and although he wasn't fine now, he would _be_ fine. And yet, no matter how much he told himself that... the ache grew. (His mother's death triggered the first time he had ever seen the pretty purple flames)

He watched as the crow landed in front of him, and he watched as the man (Reborn, his mind supplied) hopped off, and he watched as the crow wrapped it's wings around itself and shrunk into a more manageable size. He watched as the duo moved towards him, his mask stripped from sadness and pain. The crow took one look at his face, and understanding flashed in it's eyes as it flew over an perched on his shoulder.

"Skull... you don't have to be strong in front of me." The crow watched as his eyes flicked over to Reborn, "And don't worry about him. He understands. No one will know. How long have you been hiding in that mask of yours?"

A tear slipped out of watery purple eyes, "What mask?" He gave a hollow, broken laugh that made them wince. He could vividly remember when his father beat him and his mother (that was how she died), remember all the times that he went to the circus to escape, until finally it became his home. "I'm doing just fine." He was. He was doing just fine. He didn't need a shoulder to cry on. He was... just fine. (Right?)

The crow's eyes hardened, and it stared at him for a long moment. "Reborn, go inside. We will be back later, but for now... I think we need to have a talk, Skull."

No, no, no, no no no no. There would be no talking, not to the crow that seemed to see through every mask he made. He started to move away, but he froze when the crow turned to him and said, "Come here. I'm taking you on a flight. It's high time you got some of that out of your system."

He had always dreamed of flying, of being free. It was why he loved motorcycles so much. They were the closest he could get to that sense of being free. And now, this talking crow was offering him what he always wanted. Even as broken as he was, he realized that he wanted this so much more than he wanted to run away.

So when the crow grew big again and offered it's back to him, he accepted. He climbed up the crow until he was perched in the middle of it's back. Once the crow was sure he was comfortable, it jumped and flapped it's wings, gaining altitude rapidly. Skull watched the ground fall away with a sense of wonder and awe that he hadn't felt since he was a little boy discovering stories of princess', dragons, and knights while he sat on his mother's lap.

And then, in the sky where no-one could see them, he fell apart. He cried his heart out into the feathers of this strange crow, feeling a strange sense of relief at releasing all the built up tension. All the pieces he had been desperately holding together fell apart. And after he was done, he was emotionally and physically exhausted. They stayed up there for hours with nothing but the wind and whimsy guiding their way.

Nothing was said on that particular flight, but in the fragile silence, two things happened. A broken man fell apart, and, with quiet understanding supporting him, began to put himself back together, and a bond formed between two people who had been betrayed by the people they should have been able to trust.

Line-Break

Fon liked the talking crow. It was very intelligent, and made a very good companion. It also seemed to sense his need for time to calm his explosive temper, something that was rarely found in the mansion while all of them were there, especially after Skull came back one day after being missing for hours. The crow would simply give him a 'look' and fly to the roof. They would sit in there, just watching the world around them (he enjoyed listening to the crow chatter about nothing). After Fon had cooled off sufficiently, they would go back down and things would go back to normal.

So now, staring at the crow that was caught in some thorny bushes, maybe it was his turn to help. He reached down and carefully began extracting the sharp thorns from the delicate skin and feathers of the talking crow. It made no sound, not even when he got to the bigger thorns that were embedded in his skin rather deep. He pulled one from the corner of the crow's mouth, which had probably made talking painful, and was most likely the reason that it hadn't been hollering for help.

"What were you doing, getting caught in a bush like this?"

The crow looked sheepish for a moment, "Well... there were some yummy looking berries in it... and I tried getting to one, but I got caught. And then I started panicking, and the thorns got deeper." The crow's (why couldn't he remember it's name?) expression turned sad, "And then, when I stopped moving, I thought that no-one would come for me..." The crow perked up, "But then you came! And I knew it would be okay, cause you're my friend!"

How long had it been since he had heard such a simple declaration of friendship? Not even his parents had done something 'just because'. He was happy that the crow (Colvo? Covro? Corvo? Corvo!) considered him it's friend. He carefully lifted it out of the bush after he had finished pulling the thorns out. The places there had been thorns were bloody, and it was clear that there was no way Corvo was flying again that day. Fon used some water from his canteen to clean the wounds, as well as ripping part of his shirt off to bind them.

"Hey, Fon, do you know where we are? Because I kinda got lost..." Corvo looked rather downtrodden, it's expression still etched with pain. Unfortunately, Fon did not know where they were either. He was also lost, and he said as much. Corvo just nodded and suggested that they pick a random direction and go with it. Fon agree, and off they went, Corvo riding on Fon's shoulder.

Things were going fine until Fon stepped on a sinkhole, the ground opening wide beneath him. He grabbed for solid ground, missed, and resigned himself to falling. Except that he wasn't falling, because there were claws gripping his shoulders, tugging him upwards. The claws let him go as soon as they were over solid land.

He landed on his feet and heard a whooshing sound beside him. He turned and saw a much larger Corvo standing there, panting from exertion, bandages ripped and wings bleeding freely. Considering that blood often attracted predators, Fon really wasn't surprised when a large ocelot tried attacking Corvo. The bird was too exhausted too move, and so Fon stepped in took the cat out in one fell swoop.

Corvo looked so relieved that he wasn't going to get eaten yet. The bird shuddered in pain as he collapsed into himself and shrunk. "I saw above the tree-line for a moment, and the mansion is that way."

Fon nodded and picked the tired crow up. There would be plenty of time for talking later. For now, he needed to get Corvo back to the mansion.

And as Fon walked, two things happened. Corvo revealed that he trusted Fon implicitly by falling asleep in his arms, and a bond formed between two people who knew what it was like to need to contain their explosive tempers.

Line-Break

"Fon, Skull, Reborn. I need to ask to you." It was during dinner when he made this announcement. All three parties involved nodded their heads and followed him into the forest. He lead them to his favorite clearing, and motioned for them to sit. "What I'm about to show and tell you cannot be told to anyone. Period. The only reason that I can tell you is that you are _my_ Guardians. Yes, all three of you bonded with me. Each of you has a different side of that is all theirs, so stop whining about having to share."

Harry flew into the air and spread his wings wide. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten the feeling that accompanied shifting. His feathers pulled into his skin, and his wings changed into arms. When he was finished, he looked at the gob-smacked expressions on the faces of Skull and Fon. "I am an animagus, which is someone that can change into an animal. It is something that can be learned by almost anyone, though if you have people in your lineage that knew how it tends to be easier."

They nodded in understanding. Looking at his Guardians sitting around him in a semicircle, Harry knew he was not ready for this. Not at all. But he would do it anyway, because he needed to tell them. Then they would understand him a little better, though each of them saw a different side of him. Deep breathes, Harry. In. And out. In. And out. Alright, he could do this.

"You all know about wizards, right?" At their nods, he continued, "July 31st, 1980, Harry James Potter was born to Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter. A year later, the Dark Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him because of a prophecy foretelling his possible demise. Voldemort killed both parents, but due to Lily's sacrifice, he survived the killing curse, which backfired on the Dark Lord, leaving only a curse scar for evidence.

"Little baby Harry was left on the doorstep of his aunt's family's house in the hopes that they would take him in. They did, but they didn't really want to, and so they ended up treating him as if he were lower than trash. I–" his voice choked for a second, "I was barely given enough food to survive, and I was treated as a slave, used to do all the unpleasant chores like cooking, cleaning, fixing up the yard..."

Harry ignored the reactions going on around him. If he stopped now, he wouldn't start again. "It was the happiest day of my life when I learned about magic. My relatives did not feel the same. In the end, Hagrid the half-giant ended up having to physically come to my house and deliver my letter. He also ended up being the one to take me on my first visit to Diagon Alley. He gave me my first pet, a snowy owl I named Hedwig."

He continued with his story, telling about the philosophers's stone and how Quirell was possessed by Voldemort. Telling about how he had grabbed Quirell and held on as his flesh boiled and bubbled beneath the skin. He told everything. The basilisk and the Diary, the Dementors and Sirius, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how Cedric died and how Voldemort used him to resurrect himself. He even told about the year of Umbridge, when his godfather died, the search for the Horcruxes, even how he died and became Master of Death.

When he got to the part detailing his egress from the wizarding world, he paused. Examining his Guardians, he saw what he expected. They were practically vibrating with the need to injure those responsible for the harm of their Sky. For them, it seemed like the list of people to 'Injure of Kill' kept growing.

He took a breath and continued his story. He became tired of the wizarding world expecting him to save it again and again. He was sick of it, sick of the public thinking he was a miracle worker, that he would always be there to save them. So he left. Ron and Hermione had both encouraged him to go, especially when they saw what had happened to him (he had lost his appetite, nearly becoming anorexic). Finally, they reached the end, and he let go of everything that he had been holding back since he started speaking and cried.

His Guardians hugged him, putting their own needs aside as their Sky finally broke, and after he cried himself to sleep, they would have a long talk about how they would keep him safe.

Two things happened that day. A crow who had been lost for so long finally found a home, and a bond was formed that would shattered the people involved if it broke.


	11. Prompt No 1 - Jealousy

**A/n: Hello, my lovely Dragons! I can't say I'm sorry for the wait, because I've been too busy and stressed for that. There's a lot of shit going on in my life right now, so updates and just writing in general has taken a backseat. In any case, this was written for Sapphire-Saph's prompt, and although I'm not sure if I got it completely right, writing it did make me feel much better. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HP or KHR? Really? I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did...**

Harry sipped his whiskey, keeping one eye on the door. Reborn was a full 15 minutes late, which was practically unheard of. As a hitman, if he wasn't on time, the job didn't get done. Since Reborn was the one to set the meeting time, Harry felt perfectly justified in being worried when he didn't show. It didn't really help that a rather busty woman was desperately trying to take him home.

She pushed her barely contained breasts against his arm, her drunkenness clear in her slurred words. The fact that he considered himself a gentleman was probably the only reason that he wasn't cursing and pushing her off of him. Just a few minutes ago, when he was still relaxed and keeping to himself, she had come in the doors with a group of other women. They were clearly barhopping, and judging from what he heard, this was the last bar they were hitting that night.

At first the loudness had been annoying, but not overly irritating. Then Busty had come over and started slobbering over him. Again, annoying, but it wasn't like there was nothing he could do about it. No, what really made him upset about this was the wedding ring that sat clear as glass on her finger. Even though he knew she was drunk, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the man she had married. He couldn't imagine what the man would think should he find out his wife was trying to cheat on him.

He used all of his gentlemanly prowess to gently push Busty off of him. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her towards the table where her friends were sitting, and sent her off with a silent plead to never come back. A moment later, the door to the bar opened, the chime on it ringing merrily. A familiar dark shape approached where he sat, a fedora with a orange ring around it perched on the figure's head.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Harry joked.

"Laugh all you want, you know I'll get you back later. And anyway, I'm late because there was a traffic jam on the way here." Reborn waved for the bartender as he spoke, his familiar baritone sliding down Harry's spine like molten chocolate.

"Traffic jam? Reborn, you walked here. There was no traffic jam. The sidewalks were clear. I know this because I left at the same time you did. You texted me, remember?" Harry questioned, his tone amused and puzzled.

"Maybe there was a traffic jam, and you just miraculously missed it. And now you'll never know, because now it's gone, and it's not coming back." Reborn waved the bartender over again, seeing as the man looked free. The man looked up, and Reborn motioned at Harry's drink and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded.

"Seriously, though. Why were you late? It's very unlike you," Harry questioned, throwing back the rest of his drink and grimacing at the burn.

"Some things take longer than you think they should, that's why," said Reborn, deliberately making his statement vague.

"It's going to be one of those nights, isn't it?" Harry rested his head on his hands, sending the most bored and purely uninterested look at Reborn that he was physically capable of. "So, what are we here for?"

"I called you here for-" Reborn stopped mid-sentence as the bartender set their drinks down in front of them. Reborn told him to put it on a tab, and then the bartender walked away. "As I was saying, the reason I called you here..."

"The reason you called me here..." Harry leaned in, eager for the answer. There faces were mere inches apart, and he could feel Reborn's breath on his lips.

Reborn slowly raised his hand, curling it around Harry's cheek. He then moved closer until their lips were nearly touching, and then he took the hand that was resting on Harry's cheek and poked his forehead. Harry recoiled, green eyes looking adorably betrayed.

"That is to be discussed later. For now, I have to go to the bathroom."

Well, that was useful, Harry thought. He sighed and glared daggers at Reborn's back as the man retreated. If looks could kill, Harry was certain that Reborn would've dropped dead already. He drank some more of his whiskey, the potent drink warming his stomach and burning his throat.

Harry grumbled under his breath about stupid mysterious men and their need to be annoying as hell. As far as he knew, there were only a few reasons that Reborn would've called him here. It's possible that Reborn had a job he wanted Harry to do, with or without Reborn there. This could also be Reborn's idea of being romantic. Maybe he planned to take Harry out to dinner or something.

His musings were interrupted by heavy, uneven footsteps shuffling towards him. He looked up, unsurprised to see a drunk man stumbling towards him. The stench of sweat and body odor wafted to his nose as the man came closer, flopping down a barstool with a thunk.

"So, I noticed you don't like women, and your boyfriend abandoned you. Wanna try me out? I promise I'll be good..." The words were slurred and barely understandable. The man's voice was a rough tenor, and the way he leaned in meant Harry had absolutely no doubts about what he wanted, though even the very thought of it made his very being shudder in horror.

For one, he was already taken, and Reborn had not abandoned him, he had gone to the bathroom. He supposed that in that man's (who shall now be called Repulsive) clearly malfunctioning mind that that could be misconstrued as abandonment. Harry leaned away from Repulsive's pungent breath, the smell making him desperately wish that he had brought an air freshener.

"Not gonna answer me? That's okay, I think we both already know what you want to say."

Repulsive leaned a little closer, and Harry decided that enough was enough. "If you get one inch closer to me, you will find your balls somewhere in your throat. Okay?"

Near silent footsteps approached, even as Repulsive put his hands up in a facsimile of surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll just go now, I guess. But here's my number, so call me whenever." Repulsive fished for a napkin down, grabbed a pen, and wrote something on it. A hand tapped on Repulsive's shoulder, and that smooth baritone rang clear in the air.

"Harry, was he bothering you? Do you want me to take care of him?"

"If he doesn't leave in the next five seconds, then maybe..."

A dark smile spread across Reborn's face, and he counted down the seconds in his head. He had just reached one when Repulsive realized that his life was in mortal danger. He dropped the pen and ran, barreling straight into the door when he couldn't find the handle in time.

Reborn stalked towards the terrified man, chuckling under his breath as he ran through the various ways to kill someone. Repulsive finally got the door open, and his screams echoing in the air as he bolted away from the frightening monster behind him. Reborn laugh deep in his gut as the door banged shut, then walked back over to Harry.

"Was that really necessary? He was about to leave anyway," said Harry, his tone rife with exasperation.

"I know, but I thought maybe I could expedite the process. You wanted to know why you're here, right?" Reborn tossed back his drink.

"Yes, I want to know. I hope you realize that you're a horrible tease and that I'm totally going to get you back later," Harry stated.

"It's a secret for right now. Here, let me put this on you." Reborn held out a strip of black cloth and motioned for Harry to turn around.

"A blindfold? Really?" Harry turned, green eyes lit with bemusement.

"Yes, really. Hold still! I can't do this if you wiggle around like a wild thing."

"Maybe I am a wild thing, and you just don't know it."

"Shhh. There we go."

The soft black fabric that blocked all light felt nice against his eyelids. A hand grabbed one of Harry's and a gentle hand pushed on his back, guiding him around possible road blocks. A bell chimed and wind hit his face, which he assumed meant they were outside. The smell and sounds of the city invaded his senses, and he decided to just let Reborn guide him where he needed to go.

A while later, he wasn't sure exactly how long, Reborn stopped. "We're here," he said. There was a tug on the the cloth that blinded him, and then it was fluttering in the wind. Harry looked up. And up. And up. His mouth fell open in surprise. They were standing in from of the most expensive, booked to the gills, hard to get into restaurant in the whole city.

"Reborn..." The name left his lips as a soft exhalation, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm treating you to dinner, of course."


End file.
